1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of fusion-splicing polarization-maintaining optical fibers.
2. Related Background Art
Optical fiber splicers has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,947, 4,690,493, 4,914,797, 5,002,351, 5,011,259, and 5,218,184, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-287504.